rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest
offering quests.]] Quests are one of the main ways in the game to get Experience Points, get new items, and progress through the various areas. To find out where you need to go to receive your quests, bring up your World Map by hitting the "M" key. To track, skip, or give up quests, bring up the Quest Tracker by hitting the "Y" key. Info Quests drive your progress through the city of Bramunez. As the team of specialists arrives on the scene, it is 6 days before the Golden Seal Team's full-scale invasion of Castle Curtis and their attempt to finish off Vlad once and for all. Before that day comes, it is your duty to scout the castle, learn its secrets and foil the plots of Vlad's minions as they seek to escape through the barriers or commit other nefarious deeds. You will have the chance to get to know the citizens of Bramunez, to help them where you can and to become stronger along the way. Some quests advance the story along and even reveal secrets about your own character's past. Others teach you about the world around you, about the history of Bramunez and its citizens. And others still challenge you to be the baddest monster fighter Rumania has ever seen. Whatever your preference, quests are the best way to make sure you're rewarded for all your hard work. Story : See Category:Story quests for an overview of known story quests Story quests are events in the game that have lasting changes and move the player toward the inevitable confrontation with the dark lord of Curtis Castle himself. Story quests have a number of effects on the game world itself. You might unlock a new dungeon or area of the city of Bramunez by completing one story quest, while another might make new merchants or trainers available to you. You may even notice that some of the townsfolk disappear after you complete a certain story quest. Don't worry, though, I'm sure they'll be waiting for you in the next area of the city. You can always interact with fellow players who are at a different part of the story as long as you both have access to the same area, but keep in mind that certain useful townsfolk will only be available to your group members if they're on the same part of the story as you are. Story quests have a blue icon marked as or in the quests menu. The first story quest in the game is Meet Vincent, available after completing the tutorial. Normal : See Category:Normal quests for an overview of known normal quests While the battle against Vlad and his horde of monstrous minions rages, the citizens of Bramunez try to go on living their lives. Sometimes they need your help to do it. From feeding a sweet old lady's goat to helping a well-mannered zombie chef bake a cake to collecting ingredients to cure the common hangover, Normal quests give you a chance to get to know the people of the city you're trying so hard to save. They might not always be heroic (or even legal) but it is your duty to help those in need...especially when they're paying so well for your help! Normal quests award experience, coin and valuable items, but are never required to progress through the story. If you find that a Normal quest is out of your way, too difficult or maybe the townsperson offering it is a jerk, feel free to skip it. Be warned, however: if something tragic happens to the person who was giving the quest, you might be unable to come back and do it later. In your quest lists, normal quests have a green icon marked with a . On the map, normal quest lists have a green icon marked . Random : See Category:Random quests for an overview of known random quests You can pick up Random quests at the Wanted Boards outside of the dungeon entrances. Random quests will provide you with an enemy to hunt down, a location, and a difficulty. You must defeat that enemy on the given difficulty in order to complete the quest. Random quests refresh every two hours of server time, so you won't have to wait too long before you pick up a new one. Each Wanted Board quest you complete might provide you with shards for other quest, gold, EXP, or maybe a combination of all three, so check the Wanted Boards early and often! On the world map, random quests have a yellow marker labeled or in your quest list. Repeatable : See Category:Repeatable quests for an overview of known repeatable quests Some quests can be done more than once, there aren't many like it, but Egg On My Face is a notorious one. On the world map, repeatable quests will be shown as , or in your quest list. Completed When a quest is completed, it will show up with a yellow exclamation box on the town map. Quests about to be completed will show as a purple question mark box. Also see * Category:Quests for an overview of known quests. External Links * Official Page * http://database.rh-source.info/index/quest Category:Quests